


Heaven's Cruel Clutch

by CandyCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrystals/pseuds/CandyCrystals
Summary: She thought Light Hope would save her. She thought their rivalry would continue, and somehow the seams would eventually mend and everything would be alright. But then it was over, and Catra was left thinking back on the things she hadn't said.





	Heaven's Cruel Clutch

The words burned in the back of her mind, acid tears tumbling down her cheeks to match.

"Why do you think I gave you back the sword? I didn't want you to come back to the Horde. I never did."

Her retinas ached with the memory that came next, so vivid she could recall everything down to the violent pulse of her own heartbeat in her ears, her claws glinting in the room's ominous light. Below her Adora had dangled, fingers clutched around cool metal, shaking uncontrollably with overexertion. Her fingernails had begun to rip away, inky-red liquid bubbling up from within. But she was oblivious to the pain. Catra wasn't worried. She thought to herself, assuredly enough at least, that Light Hope would save the girl. Help her at least. It had proven to be phenomonally wishful thinking.

 

"You know, I think I know what the problem is. You've been holding me back all this time. I can't imagine what kind of potential I'll have without you."

 

Adora's fingers began to slip, and Catra watched hot tears start to pour out over her fair cheeks. Her eyes glistened with- with what? What not was more accurate a question. Pain, horror, regret, fury, remorse- if Catra hadn't been so focused on her own inner turmoil, a swirling flurry of lithe, swift footed demons, ripping her inner compass this way and that until she couldn't tell evil from ecstasy, she might have even said heartbreak.

 

But no, she had just gazed down into her tear streaked face, mangled with rivers of saltwater tears, and Catra had been almost proud at the time to say she didn't feel a twinge of sympathy. She glanced back into the princess's eyes, unbeknownst to her for one final time. God, her eyes. Why hadn't she ever told her she had beautiful eyes? 

 

The thought sent a searing pain through Catra's chest. It was, in a strangely poetic way, worse to think of all the things she hadn't said. All the things she hadn't done. All the things she could only yearn for the chance to do now. Why hadn't she done them?

Why hadn't she brushed her hands through Adora's silky blonde hair? Why hadn't she complimented her more, let her know all the sweet things she thought, even if it might have been embarrassing? Why hadn't she let Adora crawl into her bed at night, still shaking from whatever nightmare it had been that time around, and slid her arms around her slim, lithe form? Why hadn't she leaned foward and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, breathing in deep lungfuls of her sweet, hypnotic scent, and allowed her her active mind to give way to a deep, love-drunk slumber? Why, as she would have reached up and twirled a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her finger, hadn't she told her? Why hadn't she told her those three small words, the words that would have taken but a second to say, but would now haunt her for an eternity. Those three tiny, miniscule, seemingly unimportant words...

 

"I love you..."

 

But now she was gone, her distant, melodic voice whisked away in the passing wind. Her soul secured in the cotton candy couds which accompanied every sunrise and sunset, heaven's cruel clutch unwavering in her prescence. She was dead, and Catra felt as though her entire world was closing in around her.

 

Guilt is a terrible thing.


End file.
